The Kitsune Initiator
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: The first of his kind. The first to ever exist. The world's first male Cursed Child. Such a discovery has led to this. Such a past, made him like this. With no memory of how he became like this, little Naruto is taken in by Rentaro and Enju to learn what it means to be alive. But what will happen when he begins to learn of his past? What will he become? No pairings. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: New

**Hey guys and girls around the globe.**

 **A new fanfic has been freshly baked for all you to enjoy. This one is a Naruto and Black Bullet crossover. That's right. The Kitsune Initiator has arrived. This one will have Naruto as the first ever male Initiator. I've also taken it on myself to have Rentaro take him and use him as his Initiator alongside Enju. Tina will come in later as I try to stick with the Canon.**

 **But aside from that, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

 **Opening Song - Tanooki Suit Hope Rides Alone.**

Chapter 1: New

Voices. That's all he heard as he slept. Voices. Speaking something, telling each other things that he didn't know himself.

"Subject Pariah is stable. Vitals are stable. Ready on your order Dr. Muroto." said a scientist as a woman with a very nice figure walked up to the test tube and place a hand on the glass.

"Will you hold on for a little while longer? I promise these are the last of the tests." she said to the person inside.

The person inside the tube was that of a male. No older than 10 years old. He wore what looked like black skin tight pants and a skin tight vest along with it. He had silver fox ears on his blonde head and silver tails coming out his tail bone along with claws replacing his nails. He was in a fetal position with an oxygen mask on his face as well as various electrodes stuck to him.

 _Voices. How long has it been? Since I saw the world?_ thought the man inside the tube.

"Begin the grafting." said Muroto.

Various scientists pressed some buttons and three of the 8 electrodes sent jolts of electricity into his body, each at 3 second intervals.

"Vitals still holding stable." said the scientist monitoring his heart and other vitals.

"Crank it up." ordered Muroto.

Cranking the Joules to 200, they sent it into him again. Once again his body convulsed and thrashed in his little tube as the electricity started to become visible as they shocked him.

"Amazing. Vitals are still stable. Still holding steady at 70 hpm. Blood pressure 120/60. It's amazing." said the scientist. ( **A.N.** I'm not a doctor. Those are what I think as a good blood pressure and heartbeat).

"Crank it to full." said Muroto.

"We don't know what will happen should we do that. The max we've gone is 250." said a scienitst.

"Do it now. This is the breakthrough. I know what we're doing is bad to this person. But this is the first male Cursed Child." said Muroto.

Cranking it hesitantly to full, they watched as the little boy arc his back as he screamed in pain. 300 Joules was the limit now. They then noticed something. The hearbeat monitor emerged with new readings. It showed not that of an elevated heartbeat. It went down to negate the Joules sent into his body.

"This is amazing!" shouted the scientist monitoring the heartbeat.

 _Voices. The outside. What does it look like? Where am I? Open your eyes. Open them._ thought the boy as the jolts of electricity stopped and he relaxed.

A lone machine soon began to beep uncontrolably. Thinking the thing was faulty, they pressed the button and the machine stopped. But acted up again 4 minutes later. Thinking something was off, Muroto went to the thing and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit." she said as she stepped back.

"What is it doctor?" asked one of the scientists.

"He's waking up." replied Muroto.

"Injecting anasthetic." said one of the scientists as she punched some commands on the keyboard.

The anasthetic was pumped in and they waited. Nothing happened as the subject opened his eyes. They were red and slitted pupils gazed with an absolute void at those around.

"Shit. Go to fail safe." ordered Muroto.

Hitting a button that was covered in glass, the tube shot several tranquilser agents into the water, but again, not avail. It was time for the being to wake up. Placing it's clawed hands onto the glass he pressed his back against the back of tube and began to push.

 _Out. Must get out._ he thought as he continued to push. Breaking through from its confinds.

"Everyone out. Get the kill squad in here just in case." shouted Muroto as she watched the glass slowly break under the strain.

Every scientist got out the room and not any minute later, the kill squad got there. Weapons pointed at the being in the tube.

"Hold your fire until I say otherwise." said Muroto.

The tube eventually broke and it's occupant spilled onto the ground, panting hard as he slowly got up to a sitting position. Looking at himself, he found various things attached to him. So he pulled them off, including the oxygen mask on his face. Muroto was now curious. When they found him, they heard he was the reason the one minister was killed. He slaughtered him in cold blood and held no form of emotion when he did it. Now she was doubting that those rumors were made up. Sitting on the cold tiled flooring, the person looked around as he pulled off the oxygen mask.

Muroto sat down infront of him. After a few minutes of looking around, he looked at Muroto with the same void eyes he used when he looked through the glass.

"What's your name?" asked Muroto.

No reply.

"My name is Muroto Sumire. I'm a doctor." she said as she held out her hand expecting him to shake it.

The person just sat there, clearly facinated at what the person was doing. Why was she holding out her hand to him? Sniffing it, he licked it and smiled to her. But it was a crooked smile as he didn't know how to smile.

"Fair enough." said Muroto as she wiped her hand.

"Name." she said as she pressed on trying to know his name.

"N..." managed the person.

"N?" said Muroto.

"N...Na." he tried.

"Na? What's Na?" asked Muroto.

"This is getting out of hand. Let's just kill the thing and be done with it." said on of the soldiers.

This only resulted in him to charge at the man, bloodlust raged deep from inside him. His tails wrapped around his throat as he clawed at his face. The troops were stunned by the choice of action by the thing. Pushing their weapons up to shoot him, they watched as Muroto jumped infront of them and told them to put their weapons down.

When he was done, he just sat on the bloody corpse looking at his claws covered in blood. Clearly he was fasinated by the strange liquid laced on his hands.

"There is one person who can help in this situation." said Muroto as she pulled out her phone.

 **With Rentaro.**

Sighing as he slouched at his table in school, he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out he saw it was Muroto.

"Hai Sensei?" he said.

"You want me to come down to the lab... Yeah I'm on my way." said Rentaro as he got up.

Walking the long corridors he came to her office. Pushing it open he found her sitting on the desk.

"Rentaro-kun. Good to see you again." said Muroto.

"Likewise." said Rentaro.

Getting off the table she led him to the table and pressed some buttons that weren't there, opening the secret door that Rentaro never knew was there he walked with her down the stairs.

"What do you know of Operation: Freedom Now?" asked Muroto.

"A government experiment on new weapons." replied Rentaro.

"The outsider's view yes. But this is what it really is." said Muroto as she led him to a room and opened it finding a little boy there with his hands covered in blood and sitting on the corpse with a vacant look on his face much like when he first met Enju. But his were more cold and dark.

"Who is he?" asked Rentaro as he took the young man in.

"This is what Operation: Freedom Now is. This boy before you, is Subject Pariah. The very first male Initiator." said Muroto.

"No way. I thought they were only girls." said Rentaro.

"We thought so too until we met him. We've ran countless tests on his DNA and it is that of a human and Gastrea virus." said Muroto.

"So why call me?" asked Rentaro.

"Let me show you." said Muroto as she walked up to the person.

"What's your name?" she asked again.

No reply.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

No reply again.

"As you can see. He doesn't show any form of communication, my guess is that he doesn't know how to. I want you to teach him." said Muroto.

"As if a Cursed Child could learn. They're better off dead. Kill each one I say." said another of the soldiers only to meet the same fate as his friend lying dead on the ground.

"As you can see. He shows action when someone says _that_ word. He doesn't show any form of emotion when he does it. It's like he doesn't know how to. As well that he doesn't know what he's doing." said Muroto.

"Okay, I'll teach him." said Rentaro as he walked up to the little boy.

Gaining his interest, the boy looked at Rentaro who knelt to him.

"That's blood." said Rentaro pointing at the blood on is hands.

Looking from the liquid on his hands to the pool of blood on the floor, he looked at Rentaro. Then repeated this process three more times.

"B...Bl...ood." he said eventualy.

"Good. My name. Rentaro." said Rentaro.

No reply.

"Take him with you. As well tell Enju when you get home." said Muroto.

"Okay." said Rentaro as he took his hand only to have him get cut when he reach for the hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you." said Rentaro as he retracted his hand.

Tilting his head to the side. The child looked on in confusion. Reaching again but only holding it out, Rentaro watched as he sniffed the hand and reached out with his own. Folding his hands onto his he led him out and through the streets that had the people look on his disgust at the little boy. Eventually getting to the apartment, he closed the door only to come face to face with Enju.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"This is a person who will be living with us. He doesn't know how to speak so we're going to teach him." replied Rentaro.

"What's his name?" asked Enju.

"Don't know." replied Rentaro.

Enju soon began to think of names for the new comer. Renji? No. Idan? No. Comanichi? Definately no. And then it hit her.

"Nyx." said Enju making the child look at her with wonder.

"Your name is now Nyx. Ny-x." she said slowly, showing him how to pronounce the words.

"N...Nyx." he said slowly.

"Good." exclamied Enju making Rentaro surprised.

"Good." mimicked the boy.

When dinner was ready they showed him how to eat properly and good table manners seeing that he didn't have any. Infact he didn't even know how to eat.

Showing him the correct way they found him to be a quick learner. It was amazing that this person could learn so fast.

After dinner, Enju showed him around the apartment and then showed him Tenshu Girls which was, in her opinion the best anime ever. Nyx didn't understand it at all. With everything ready and clean, he gave Enju her shot and they called it a night. Nyx slept on the floor along with Rentaro in the corner.

As Naruto slept he began to dream.

 **Nyx's dream.**

"That boy is a monster!" shouted a man with blonde hair to his redheaded wife.

"He's our son. He only looks like this because of the Gastrea virus. He's still our son." she pleaded as he husband grabbed a Steak Knife.

"I don't give a fuck. He was born a monster and so he'll die as one." said the man as he ran to little Nyx with the intent to kill.

Nyx at the time was only 4 years old. He had just learnt how to speak and now his own father was willing to kill him when the Gastrea virus surfaced on him.

"Don't kill him!" shouted the wife.

At hearing the word 'kill' drove him into a killing spree. Jumping at his own father, Nyx proceeded to slice him to bits, once it was done he stopped and looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry sochi." she said with tears in her eyes as she held up a pistol.

"I'm so sorry. My little Na-" she said as she turned the gun on herself and pulled the trigger. It was still unclear as to why she did it but he had a feeling he should find out.

Waking up with a fright, Nyx found it was early morning and went to get ready, only to find some clothes that Rentaro had bought for him. It was a blue shirt with a flame design on the back along with some black long pants and some sneakers. As well to hide his fox features, Rentaro bought a jacket that was long at the back and a beanie as well as some gloves to hide his nails and ears.

Walking out of the room in his new clothes, Rentaro and Enju agreed that he looked good. Rentaro had told Kisara that he wouldn't be able to come in today and also told the teachers at Enju's school that Enju wasn't feeling well to make her stay at home. Sitting down with him at the table. They got ready to teach.

"This is a bicycle." said Rentaro holding a picture of a bicycle.

No reply.

"Bicycle." said Enju pointing to the object.

The boy turned his head to Enju who was pointing at the picture. Raising an eyebrow, they watched as Nyx opened his mouth to speak.

"Bicycle." replied Nyx.

"Good." said Enju.

"Enju, why does he respond to you and not me?" asked Rentaro not trying to sound jealous.

"My guess is that he doesn't trust you yet. But seeing that he can pick up that I'm a Cursed Child he can relate to me and trust me." said Enju.

"Okay, then you teach him. I'll teach him when he gets comfortable with me." said Rentaro as he got up to make breakfast.

Maybe he should let Enju handle educating the new guest. It was true what she said that Cursed Children are more comfortable around others like them. Maybe he'd give him a few weeks until he got to know the little child.

"Say: Enju is cool." said Enju.

"Enju is cool." mimicked Nyx.

"Good boy." said Enju as she got up and stroked his head only to hear him purr.

This shocked them beyond note. Until they realised that the fox features had changed him beyond reason. Some Gastrea virus strands change their hosts exponentialy. So he was just like one of those special cases.

This was going to be a long few years of teaching him.

 **And scene.**

 **There you go.**

 **I know there was no action for you guys to enjoy but I wanted to start off slow. As well the death of Naruto's mother will be explained later on as he regains his memories.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 2: Echoes.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Echoes

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to The Kitsune Initiator.**

 **So the last place we left off was where we were introduced to a child that was the first ever male Cursed Child. How he became like this or why he responds to the word 'Kill' is a rather large question to have answered.**

 **The boy has no memories as to who he was and what he is. Being taken in by Rentaro who has been tasked by Muroto Sumire to teach him how to live, the child will learn.**

 **Not even responding to what Rentaro has been teaching, they find the boy responds to what Enju says. Even going so far as to mimic her. Letting Enju teach him and then teaching when he is comfortable with him, Rentaro continues his day like a normal person. Never mind the fact that his home now holds the first male Cursed Child in all history.**

 **Can little Nyx learn what it means to be alive? What will he also become when he learns of his past?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Echoes.

It had been 2 days since the boy Enju named Nyx came to live with them. 2 days since Nyx had begun to adapt and learn what it means to be alive. There were a few hiccups now and then. One such hiccup was when Rentaro told Enju that she would be going to school for the day while he worked back at the Tendo Agency. Run by his friend, Kisara. Imagine his surprise when he received a call from Enju's school when Nyx showed up out of the blue and sat by Enju similar to how a dog would sit next to its master.

Rentaro bolted to Enju's school and excused Nyx out along with Enju. Telling the teacher that Nyx was just a boy they found and that he was rather clingy to Enju. It was a small spin in terms of a lie. But they bought it easily. Nyx was told by Enju that he was to stay put until they got home. They turned on the TV and plopped him infront of it to keep him entertained. But sadly, that did nothing. But instead of going to Enju's school. Rentaro found Nyx at his school. The girls of Rentaro's school found Nyx to be so cute that they wanted to pet and hug him close.

That was bad. Luckily, Rentaro intervened before one of the girls could touch his head and pull the beanie off. Thus exposing his true identity. Thinking on how to mend this problem without having Nyx exposed like he was. They took him to Muroto's office where he would be kept until they were done for the day.

It worked and they chose to go with that plan from no one. But that was only half of the problems they faced. Due to Kisara wondering as to where Rentaro kept running off to, she began to get curious.

Deciding to go and see him at the apartment, Kisara stood outside the door and glarred daggers. Bringing up a foot, she broke down the door and to her surprise, there sat Rentaro and Enju. But in their hands were some pictures of letters and numbers. While a little boy sat oppostie them.

"Hey Kisara-san." said Rentaro rather shyly.

"Mind explaining." she barked.

"Kisara-san. This is Nyx, we are teaching him how to talk. So far, he responds to Enju. He's...not from around here." said Rentaro with Kisara walking over to the little boy.

Looking him over, she found him to be rather cute, but there was something she found to be strange. Grabbing the beanie, she pulled it off. Imagine her surprise when she saw the silver fox ears on his head as he placed his hands on his head.

"No. No looking. Me embarrased." cried Nyx.

"What is he? Are these even real?" asked Kisara grabbing an ear and pulling only for Nyx to cry out in pain.

"No pull ears. Very sensitive." he cried as he grabbed Kisara's wrist.

"Kisara, let go. You're hurting him." cried Enju with Kisara letting go as she moved back slightly.

"What is he?" she querried with Rentaro sighing as he motioned for her to sit down.

"Kisara-san. The boy before is the first ever, male Cursed Child to ever exist. Ever. No one knows of his past or his name. Enju has given him the name Nyx. We're currently teaching him to properly talk. He is a rather fast learner. Though his words are slightly confusing." said Rentaro with Kisara looking at the boy before as she watched his one ear twitch.

"This kid. The first male Cursed Child? What are the odds?" she asked with Rentaro shrugging his shoulders.

"No idea. But that it the story. Please keep this a secret. We can't afford to have him exposed." begged Rentaro.

"Fine. But on one condition." said Kisara.

"What?" asked Rentaro.

"He learns how to fight. And kill Gastrea." said Kisara.

Bad move.

Naruto vanished so fast from the field of vision and was instantly by Kisara. Ready to strike her down. Kisara barely had enough time to dodge the attack. Jumping away as the table was destroyed they looked on to the Cursed Child as they found the jacket and gloves discarded as his tails swiched about him violently as his claws looked to be sharpened beyond anything seen before.

"Nyx, easy. Calm down." called Enju.

But Nyx was having none of it. His eyes were trained on Kisara as he bared his teeth. Sprinting as fast as he could, he found himself pinned by Enju who used her Cursed Child power of the rabbit.

Nyx thrashed and struggled under Enju who had a fox ear in one hand while the other was gripped tightely around a tail.

"Nyx, calm down. Relax. There is nothing to be worried about. No one is going to hurt you. Whose a good boy?" asked Enju as her hand let go of the ear and stroked his head.

Nyx soon calmed down as he began to purr. His thrashing about ceased alltogether as he closed his eyes and welcomed Enju's touch. Getting off Nyx, Enju continued to stroke his head making him purr even more. Looking over to Kisara, Rentaro glarred at her.

"Never use that word around him. For some reason, he goes on a rampage after hearing that word. You're rather lucky that Enju was able to calm him down. The majority of the time, he'd just kill." said Rentaro.

"Got it. But he must learn to fight. That way we can increase our rate in taking and qwelling potential outbreaks." said Kisara.

"We'll deal with that later. But right now. We need to get him orientated." said Rentaro with Kisara nodding her head.

"Very well." said Kisara walking out the room.

Rentaro meerly slouched against the wall as he fell to be sitting down on the ground.

"Nyx, you sure are a handful." said Rentaro running a hand through his hair.

"Nyx handful?" asked Nyx looking to Rentaro which intrigued the young Promotor.

"Sort of. You just need to control that rampage you do." said Rentaro with Nyx tilting a head to the side.

"Nyx be good boy?" asked Nyx with Rentaro nodding his head.

"You need to be a good boy. Good boys are nice to others." said Rentaro speaking like he was to a baby.

"Nyx, good boy." shouted Nyx as he nodded his head.

After a few hours, they set Nyx to bed. Giving Enju her shot and him cleaning the dishes and throwing out the destroyed table, Rentaro looked to the sleeping Cursed Child in the room.

"He actually spoke to you." said Enju with Rentaro nodding.

"Guess he's getting used to me." said Rentaro putting the last of the dishes in the drying rack.

"What are you going to do with regards to training him?" asked Enju.

"As I told Kisara. Let's first get him orientated. Then we focus on him fighting." said Rentaro with Enju nodding her head.

They'd worry about the combat stuff later. But right now, they had to ensure Nyx could talk properly and read and write. As well as keep himself controlled when someone says the word 'kill'. It was going to take a while before they could control and keep Nyx safe. And hopefully be able to prevent him from going on a rampage.

 **And scene.**

 **So Nyx has been a bit of a hassle as it seems with him following Rentaro and Enju to their respective schools. Deciding to having him looked after by Muroto, they go about their days. With Kisara now finding out that Nyx is the first ever male Cursed Child, things have taken a small turn as Kisara has seen what the boy can do when someone utters to word: Kill.**

 **What will little Nyx get up to?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 3: Friends.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of The Kitsune Initiator.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Kisara had dicovered Nyx (Naruto) and discovered his true identity of being the first male Cursed Child.**

 **Accidently letting the word slip, she learns that Nyx follows an inctinctual rage when someone says the word 'kill'. Deciding to allow Rentaro and Enju orientate the Cursed Child, Kisara waits for the time when she can see the first male Cursed Child in action.**

 **As well.**

 **Keep in mind that this all takes place before the series of Black Bullet begins.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Friends.

It was a simple and quiet morning for Enju and Rentaro. The sun shone brightly. The birds chirped. The people moved about in the streets, going about their business. Or pleasure. Or maybe both.

Today was a simple Saturday morning. Another simple day of teaching Nyx how to write. He had mastered the lettering and numbering. On how to pronounce them. Now it was onto the reading and writing. The little Cursed Child was right now enjoying a pleasant day of chilling before the TV as he stared blankly at the screen while Enju relished in her TV show. Tenchu Girls.

But that was short lived as Rentaro made a grab for the remote and turned off the TV. Both moaned and glared at him.

"Rentaro. Turn it back on." demanded Enju.

"Sorry Enju. But it's time for Nyx's learning." said Rentaro holding out a pen and paper.

"I guess so." said Enju huffing while Nyx moved to the table and watched as Rentaro and Enju sat down with Rentaro handing Nyx the pen and paper.

"Now, we're going to start off with writing the letters of the alphabet. Try it out. Write down an 'A'." stated Rentaro.

Nyx meerly stared at the paper before him before moving the pen to the page. But as the pen made contact with the page, it turned into a disaster. Nyx began to scribble on the page. Yanking the paper out from under the young boy, Rentaro shook his head.

"Write a letter. Letter." said Rentaro crumpling up the page and throwing it away.

"Let me try." said Enju.

"Be my guest." said Rentaro knowing full well that Nyx resonded better to her.

"Nyx, write the letter 'A'." said Enju tappping a finger on the new paper before Nyx.

Looking at the paper, Nyx's hand moved. But much like what happened with Rentaro, the same happened. Nyx once again scribbled about on the page before him only to have Enju snatch it this time.

"No no. Letters. Not pictures." said Enju crumpling the page and throwing it away.

"Nyx write. Nyx good boy." spoke the boy.

"Nyx, you're a good boy. But you must learn to write." said Rentaro wanting the boy to have a strong education.

Tilting his head as he looked at Rentaro and Enju, Nyx wondered what they meant. Surely he was doing a good job. Right? Sadly, Rentaro and Enju didn't see that.

Thinking maybe it would be a good thing to show the boy a good time, Rentaro grabbed his wallet and check the amount inside. Phew, just enough for a fun day at the theme park. Calling up Kisara, they agreed to meet at the theme park for some fun for Enju and Nyx.

Grabbing his blazer with Nyx having his beanie put on, they headed out the door and into the streets. Moving around, Nyx felt extremely uncomfortable. His eyes kept darting all over the place as he looked to all the people staring at him. He didn't like it at all. Why were they staring? Why were they staring at him? Why?

"Nyx scared." said Nyx holding onto Rentaro.

"Relax. You're okay." said Rentaro smiling at the boy.

Moving further up ahead they found Kisara leaning against a pillar. Once they greeted each other, they further pushed forward with Enju and Nyx walking in front of them.

Kisara soon leaned to Rentaro as her eyes were trained on Nyx.

"How's the teaching going?" asked Kisara.

"Slow. He's pretty good with the whole alphabet and numbers. But the whole writing thing is something we're struggling with." replied Rentaro as they walked to the theme park.

Once they got there Enju was instantly dazzled by the sights layed before her. However, little Nyx decided it would be best to obscure himself from the sights. And he did that by hiding himself behind the closest thing available. Which happened to be Kisara's legs. Rentaro felt slightly jealous that this kid could do that. But he understood why Nyx felt like this.

Such things he had never felt before. Children running about, screaming at one another in joy. Of course he'd be on edge. This was new to him. Alien. But before he could intervene, he witnessed something he'd never seen in Kisara.

He watched he move out the way and smile to the first male Cursed Child as she knelt to his level. The same movement and gesture a mother would.

"Nyx-kun. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you." said Kisara with Nyx looking to her.

"No one hurt Myx?" said the boy.

"Yes, no one will hurt you here." said Kisara smiling to him.

Nyx instantly recovered and bounced back and ran over to Enju. Kisara smiled as she watched Enju and Nyx play before them.

"Such a cute child. Naive and always afraid of anything. But he's cute." she said.

"I know. Nyx-san has been making great progress and he is getting better everyday." said Rentaro.

The entire day, they spent going on rollercoasters, eating fast food, playing games, and even doing trivial things. One of the things they were currently at, was a shaman. Not your everyday one that uses tarot cards. But one which you may call a Bonesinger. One that sees your fate by throwing bones into a fire. Enju went in first. She came out stating that she would experience great happiness in her future, butt at a tragic price.

Next went Kisara. When she came out they told her that she'd experience great darkness that may seem impossible to breach. But a light shall pull her from the abyss and lead her into salvation. Rentaro went in next and when he returned, he stated that he'd experience a great lose but will experience great joy after.

And now it was Nyx's turn.

Stepping into the dark room, the poor child could feel his heart racing. As if the entire world was pushing down upon him as he stepped into the room. Finding a woman dressed in rags. A crystal ball before her.

"Welcome my child." said the woman before the table.

"Nyx seek help." said Nyx.

"You seek more than that. I see it, child." said the woman getting up. "You feel lost, abandoned. Betrayed."

"Nyx know not that." said Nyx raising an eyebrow.

"Sit my child, and throw a bone into the fire." said the woman.

Doing as she instructed, Nyx grabbed a random bone from the pile and threw it into the fire. They watched as if they were parents expecting a child. The bone sizzled as it began to warp and bend under the strain of the heat. And just like a knife cutting through butter, the bone snapped. But it snapped more. And then a few more snaps. The Bone Singer became frantic as she looked from the bone, to the young man before her.

Once the bone had finished breaking and destroying itself, the Bone Singer began to skim through the bones that had been shattered. Her face twisting and deforming as she looked from the pile of shattered bones to the excited child.

She didn't want to be a kill joy. But she had to tell him what was to be in his future.

"Your past looms overhead, you locked away your mind from the pain you felt. A mask adorns your face. You're shackled to it. Only darkness awaits in the future." said the Bone Singer sifting through the pile until she spotted one thing. "But it's not in vain. A legacy shall be left behind in your wake."

Nyx was absolutely blown away by what this woman said. She said that he had locked away his own mind due to the pain he had felt. But for what reason? Why would he do that? His mind began to go over reasons why he'd lock away his own mind. Thanking the Bone Singer, Nyx left the tent and met up with the ones he was with.

"And?" asked Kisara kneeling to him. "What did she tell you?"

"Nyx feels bad. She say mind locked from pain." replied Nyx with Rentaro thinking.

"It must be nothing." he said pulling out his phone and setting it up. "Come on, let's take a picture."

Getting together, they bunched up with Nyx holding up a peace sign as they smiled for the camera. Rentaro set the timer on his phone and got into position. Instantly, once Rentaro was in place and smiling, the photo was taken.

Grabbing his phone, Rentaro showed the picture to them. Nyx smiled as he looked at himself in the picture. The smile on his face brightened up his day.

But then came Kisara's words.

"Now you can cherish the memory." she said.

And isntantly, Naruto remembered something from his childhood.

 **Flashback.**

"Why does Tou-san avoid me?" as a small version of Nyx as he gazed upon a woman with scarlet red hair.

The woman was holding a watering can as she worked in the garden along with her son. She looked to her child, his fox like appearance on full view for all to see.

"You're different. As in a good different. He just doesn't understand the great power that has been thrusted onto you. You are destined for greatness. My little fox. My little, Naruto." she said as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of him then showed him the picture.

"There, now I can cherish the memory of you." smiled the woman as she pocketed her phone and smiled to him.

 **Flashback end.**

Stumbling back and hitting a stone wall, his head clutched as his breathing became erratic, Nyx panted hard as he tried to get over what he just saw. His vision a blur, his senses scrambled.

But after a few minutes, his sense of hearing came back and from that, he could hear Kisara's voice along with Rentraro's and Enju's. Finally, he could see them.

"Nyx, are you okay? You went so pale." said Kisara as they helped Nyx up.

"Naruto." said Nyx.

"Huh?" asked Rentaro raising an eyebrow.

"I remember name, it Naruto." said Nyx.

"Naruto. Means Maelstrom." said Kisara looking to Rentaro.

"How did you remember your name?" asked the young man.

"Kisara say something about cherish memory." replied Naruto.

"I see. And you finally gained your memories from that. Remember anything else?" asked Rentaro.

Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe the Doctor can help? You know, do some digging." said Enju with Kisara agreeing.

"That's a great idea." she said.

Rentaro stepped away from the three as he dialed Muroto's number, as he began his conversation with her, Enju and Kisara looked at Naruto. Who was right now slightly freaked out about the fact that the Bone Singer may be right about what was to befall him.

 **And scene.**

 **Oh wonderful. A nice little trip to the Theme Park turns nasty as the group goes to see a Bone Singer. Sadly thanks to Kisara saying something about cherishing memories, triggers a memory to be remembered inside Nyx's head who now remembers his name being Naruto.**

 **With Rentaro calling Muroto to try and do some digging, around Naruto's past, he begins to help Naruto find his lost memories. Can he learn how he became like this? Can he learn what happened to his parents?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 4: Learn From History.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Learn From History

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to a new chapter of The Kitsune Initiator.**

 **The last place we left off was where Nyx and the gang went to the Theme Park for some fun seeing that Nyx is not getting the concept of writing. Meeting up with Kisara, they enjoy some fun.**

 **But after a trip to a Bone Singer, Nyx learns that his past looms overhead and that he has locked his memories away. Not only that, but that he has experienced great pain and as a result, has shackled himself to a mask.**

 **But after a coincidence senteace from Kisara, Nyx gains a fragment of a memory and learns his real name is Naruto. Rentaro decides to do some digging regarding the name Naruto by asking for Muroto's help on the matter.**

 **What will they learn?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Learn From History.

It had only been two days since that fateful day where Nyx gained a piece of his memory back and learnt that his real name was in fact, Naruto. Rentaro had asked Muroto for assistance regarding the name, and she told him it will take time to find any information about the name, Naruto.

She remembered something regarding him, but couldn't put her finger on it. It was there, but she didn't know how to enhance that thought of why it sounded so familiar.

Kisara decided to not get involved until the situation escalated to the point where she'd step in.

Rentaro and Enju sat before Naruto as he looked before them.

"Anything you remember?" asked Rentaro.

"Nothing." was all Naruto said.

"Anything regarding who you were previously?" asked Enju.

Naruto shook his head.

Rentaro sighed. Ever since that day, he hoped that seeing that Nyx remembered his name being Naruto, that hopefully they'd be able to find more about who he was and how he became like this. His mutation with the fox ears, tails and claws were signs of a Gastrea strain, but it didn't look like he was born with it.

Just as Rentaro was about to ask another question, his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw it was from Muroto.

"Sensei?" he said as he leaned against the counter.

"Rentaro-kun, I did some digging. And I found something." said Muroto on the other side.

"What did you find?" asked Rentaro.

"Something that looks like it was straight out of a horror movie." said Muroto. "Come here. Alone."

Hanging up, Rentaro grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, telling Enju to watched over Naruto, he headed off.

It didn't take long for Rentaro to get to Muroto's office. Once he arrived, he made his way passed the many doors, took a left and then went to the door right at the end. Once he reached the door he opened it up and found Muroto at her computer.

"Sensei." was all he said as he moved to her.

"Rentaro-kun. Glad you came." said Muroto turning on her chair and crossing a leg.

"What's this you wanted to tell me about?" asked Rentaro stopping in front of her.

"Yes, about that. It's not pretty." said Muroto turning to her computer again. "Ever heard of Prime Minister Namikaze?"

"Who hasn't?" said Rentaro. "He was one of the best Prime Ministers we've seen."

"Yes, now this is even more." said Muroto pulling up the files onto the screen.

Rentaro's eyes widened beyond anything as he stared at the screen. This was something he never expected. Right on the screen was a report on the Prime Minister, Minato Namikaze. But it went even deeper than that. Not only that, but Muroto was involved in the report.

"What is this?" asked Rentaro looking to Muroto.

"I know. I knew the name sounded vaguely familiar. But I never thought it was possible." said Muroto. "As it shows on screen. Naruto, is a child with a tremendous burden placed on him. Let me tell you what is shown here."

"Okay." said Rentaro taking a seat.

"Minato Namikaze was the Prime Minister before the nut job we have now. He was the best of the best. Loving wife, everything. Kushina Uzumaki, a woman who was said to have been a goddess married Minato and was found pregnant with his child shortly after their honeymoon. Minato was strict. He was cold and calculating, even to his wife on occasions. When Naruto was born, Minato was over the moon along with his wife. But sadly, Naruto was suffering from a genetic disorder. He was frail and weak. Kushina wanted her son to be healthy and strong. The doctors stated that the child would not live past the age of 4. Minato shut himself away from his son. Feeling that it would be best to no longer be part of the child he now had, that the pain would be easier to deal with, he alienated his son from himself. Kushina was the only one to be by Naruto's side. She was there for him. Every day, every night. She wanted to spend every minute of her life with her son to cherish the memories she'd gain. But when Naruto turned 3, Kushina was forced to face facts. But she didn't want to accept it just yet. To her, at that point in her life, she was willing to sell herself for the well being of her son. She came to me, begging me to find a means for her son to live on. I had the answer she was after..." trailed Muroto looking to the safe she had in the room.

"What did you do?" asked Rentaro.

"...I gave Kushina a syrette. It contained the Gastera virus. But not like a means of dilation. The full, raw Gastrea virus. I told her to use it. It would put her out of her misery and give her son a quick death. Unless Naruto fought through it and he'd be able to live until her was at an old age. Kushina took that gamble and took the syrette. She injected it into her son and watched her son become something no longer human. Naruto survived the transformation and retained his personality. The first male Cursed Child was thus born. But his appearance was altered. His pupils were slits along with his eye colour going red, his nails now claws, fox ears and a tail now showing with his new look." said Muroto.

"But Naruto-san now has 3 tails." said Rentaro.

"But there was something Kushina faced next. Due to Minato's family having been killed by the Gastrea, he began to resent his son who had become a Cursed Child. And the new look only worsened the resentment. Kushina's family was also killed by the Gastrea, but she never saw the Cursed Children in that light. In fact, she dreamt of a world where humans and Cursed Children can live under the same roof. It was a very unpopular opinion. Minato resorted to drinking and began to abuse Kushina. It was only when Naruto was 5 did he snap. Minato was waving a gun around in front of Kushina, telling her that she was to strip down and sire him another child. One who wasn't weak like their son. Kushina protested that their child wasn't weak anymore. Minato slapped Kushina with the gun and forced himself onto her. It was at that moment that Naruto struck. His claws grew longer and Naruto slammed them through Minato's ribcage. Piercing his heart in the process." added Muroto.

"This is getting heavy." said Rentaro with Muroto nodding her head.

"It gets worse. Kushina felt like she had nothing anymore. The shock and horror she had just experience broke her entirely. Naruto begged his mother to leave with him and that Minato will no longer hurt her. Kushina told her son to grab his coat. Hide his features and meet her at the bus stop. He did just that. But at 11 at night, Naruto heard sirens blarring. Sprinting home, hoping his mother was on her way, he entered the house, ignoring the police that tried to stop him. There, on the floor was Kushina. A gun in her hands, a bleeding head, and a suicide on the table. Naruto lost it and collapsed. I took him in." said Muroto shaking her head.

"But why experiment on him?" asked Rentaro.

"My science mind got the better of me. The appearance of the first male Cursed Child. What are the odds. By the time I knew it, Naruto was in that tube. I never knew that little boy was the son of Kushina. She never told me his name, just telling me it was to save her child. I feel so filthy." said Muroto.

"I'm sure Naruto-san doesn't hate you for that." said Rentaro.

"That child has been through so much." said Muroto handing a piece of paper to Rentaro.

"What's this?" asked Rentaro finding a string of numbers.

"The coordinates to Naruto's home. His real home. Where it all began." said Muroto.

"Thank you sensei." said Rentaro.

"One more thing." said Muroto stopping Naruto. "Should he regain all his memories. He may not be the same Naruto as he is now."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Rentaro leaving Muroto. "What do I do?"

 **And scene.**

 **Wow.**

 **Didn't see that coming did you. Muroto was tied to this whole thing the whole time. Naruto's past has just been revealed to Rentaro and now Rentaro must make a choice.**

 **Take Naruto to his home and risk Naruto becoming a monster. Or leave him alone and let him slip into becoming a monster slowly.**

 **What will Rentaro choose?**

 **Find out.**

 **Chapter 5: Moral Choice.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Moral Choice

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of The Kitsune Initiator.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Rentaro went to Muroto to learn what she had found. Learning the entire history of Naruto and what he had been through, Rentaro finds that Naruto had been through so much.**

 **Being handed a set of coordinates, Rentaro finds that these will lead him to Naruto's real house. But should they take him there in order to help him regain his memories, there is a high possibility that Naruto will never be the same again.**

 **Is this something that Rentaro wants to put Naruto through? Knowing full well that Naruto will never be the same again?**

 **But on the other side of the coin, it isn't fair on Naruto that he doesn't know who is truly is. It also wouldn't be fair on Naruto that he only gets memory fragments here and there.**

 **As well, check out my Youtube Channel. Name BlackSpirit 101. I have recently released a Top 10 there. Please check it out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Moral Choice.

A new morning brewed over New Tokyo once more. And once more, Rentaro went about his day on getting ready for the day. Kisara had no missions that needed completing for the day so there was a plus side as well. But there was a major burden resting on the young man's shoulders. The fact that Muroto gave him the address to Naruto's old house.

Should he take Naruto there. Then Naruto would be able to regain his memories. He'd be able to be himself again. But if he does take Naruto to his old house, then Naruto may never be the same again. Was this the risk he was faced with? Was this the only way?

After getting dressed, Rentaro found Enju sitting at the table along with Naruto while she was trying to help him unlock more of his memories. But nothing was working.

"Remember anything else?" asked Enju.

Naruto just shook his head in disapproval. Enju just sighed. She wanted to know about Naruto's life what he had been through. But the memories that were locked away were still kept under lock and key. This was rather frustrating as it was.

"Monring you two." greeted Rentaro.

"Monring." replied the two Initiators.

Getting some juice from the fridge, Rentaro spared a glance to Naruto. His heart broke for the poor boy. He kept playing what Muroto said in his head. How much suffering Naruto had endured was enough to make any child go insane. Was this what he wanted to do?

No, he had to. He had to show Naruto what he had been through. Naruto had to understand who he was. What he went through. And who he was meant to be. Setting the glass down in the sink, Rentaro walked over to the duo.

"Let's go out." suggested Rentaro.

"Where we go?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, where are we going, Rentaro?" asked Enju.

"Oh, just somewhere." was Rentaro's only reply.

Getting into a taxi, the three moved along the roads to the outskirts of the city. The slums was their destination. Enju and Naruto were amazed at the sights before them. Even though Enju was born in the slums, seeing it was still enough to provoke the same reactions.

But Rentaro had another agenda alltogether. This was also the place where Naruto was raised. Where his past memories lay. His old house.

Once the cab came to a stop, the three got out with Rentaro paying the driver. Once the driver was paid, they headed into the slums. A house that looked like a rundown mansion layed before them. Fenced off for quarantine.

Enju and Rentaro could feel their skin crawl from the general feeling the house gave them. The paint was dulled and crumbling. Windows were smashed. Everything was destroyed.

But for Naruto, he had been getting flashbacks of note. His mind kept going back to how he walked these steps to his house. This was his house. He lived here. He grew up here.

 **Flashback.**

Naruto could be seen walking to the house. A smile on his face as he headed to the front door. Throwing the door open, he smiled to his mother who was in the dining room enjoying some of the food she prepared.

"Kaa-chan." he cheered as he hugged his mother.

"Welcome hom my son." she cooed as she held her beloved son in a tight embrace. "How was your day?"

 **Flashback end.**

"I remember." was all Naruto could say.

Soon his body moved on its own. His legs propelling him in a direction of their own accord while he himself had no idea where he was being led.

"What's going on?" asked Enju watching Naruto walk in.

"He may be remembering something." was all Rentaro said as they followed him into the house.

The inside was just as bad as the outside. Furniture was dusty and ruined. Springs littered the fabric of the couches, wooden chairs were in a state of being weak and frail.

But Naruto soon stopped in the kitchen, and once more he remembered something again.

 **Flashback.**

Naruto remembered something right after he became what he is now. His mother pulled him out of school due to how he looked and was now being raised through homeschooling. Her back turned to him as she was busy preparing food for them to eat.

The one side of her face bruised and battered from the thrashing her husband gave her. Tears cascading her cheeks and face, stinging the injuries she sustained.

"Kaa-chan? Are you okay?" was all little Naruto could say.

Kushina turned to her son. Wiping the tears from her face, she knelt to Naruto and put on a mask of pure happiness while ruffling her son's hair.

"No, everything's fine. Just, busy preparing some food." was all Kushina could say. "Why not go play outside for a bit? Lunch will be served soon."

 **Flashback end.**

"My mother...She always loved me. She took care of me. Despite my appearance now being what it was. She still saw me as her son. No matter what." said Naruto, his voice becoming better and his way of talking improving.

Rentaro and Enju were both surprised at how Naruto's speech and voice had changed so suddenly. But they feared that he may stumble across a memory that would make him lose it.

Walking along after their trip to the kitchen, they made their way to the bedrooms and once again, Naruto stopped in front of the room that was the master bedroom.

Once again, Naruto had another flashback. Another memory unlocked and giving him more of his shattered mind back.

 **Flashback.**

Minato and Kushina could be seen arguing. Little Naruto standing by the door. A small slit in the door allowed the boy to watch the scene of the two adults arguing.

"He's your son for crying out loud." hissed Kushina looking angryly at Minato. "You think I'd stand idly by while you torture the future of our son?"

"Have you even looked at him? He's not our son anymore. He's a fucking Gastrea. He should be put down like the beast he is. Or are you too busy perving over our son to even notice?" snarled Minato.

This only resulted in Kushina slapping Minato through the face. Her eyes trained in evil intent as she death glared the man she was married to.

"Don't you EVER refer to my son that way. He's not a Gastrea. He's my son. My ONLY son. I only wish to protect him. He has a whole life ahead of him. What I did to him was wrong. Turning him into what he is now and placing a burden on his shoulders that he'll never see his 13th birthday. But I did it to save his life. He is destined to bring about a change that will shake the world." she barked.

This only resulted in Minato to completely change the topic and punch Kushina's cheek really hard.

"You bitch. How dare you lay a hand on your husband? I own your stupid whore ass. If I didn't marry you? You'd be on the streets, spreading your legs for a quick buck." snapped Minato pinning Kushina on the bed and began to physically abuse her.

That was the last straw for poor Naruto. He soon entered a Hell rage and burst through the door. Tearing into the abusive father he had. Tearing him to shreds.

After a few minutes like felt like hours of horror, Naruto threw the dead carcas aside and made his way to his mother who was shacking from the experience she just received.

"Kaa-chan, are you okay?" asked Naruto holding his mother.

"Ah, Naruto. You were so cool. Why don't you go and meet me outside, I'll be there soon. You know where the bus stop is? Go meet me there. Make sure to also hide your appearance." she said with a fake smile.

"Okay." said Naruto bounding out the door.

 **Flashback end.**

It was at that moment that Naruto dropped to his knees with his head cast down as tears rolled down his face. His mind was finally unlocked. He remembered it all. His ruined past.

"I was born weak. My body was weak. But my mother loved me like no other. But when I was turned into a Cursed Child, everything became worse. My father began abusing my mother and telling her that she should be grateful that he married her. It was a complete hell for us. But when I attacked Minato, my mother committed suicide after telling me to meet her at the bus stop. Everything is my fault. If I wasn't born, then this wouldn't have happened." wept Naruto.

Enju just got on her knees and held Naruto close to her while she rubbed his back.

"That is not true. Your mother saw you as loved son. No matter what you looked like, she loved you no matter what. She wanted you to be happy. She loved you. She saw a future for not just you. But for everyone. She gave you the tools to make that dream a reality." said the Initiator.

"That's right. She wanted you to be happy. She wanted everyone to be happy." confirmed Rentaro.

"You promise to not throw me away?" asked Naruto looking at them with puffy red eyes.

"I promise." swore Rentaro raising a hand.

 **And scene.**

 **What a way to make some of you feel depressed. Naruto's tragic backstory layed out before you. And it wasn't a pretty one ontop of that. But even with Naruto's memories restored, Rentaro along with Enju wish him to be happy no matter what.**

 **That is what true friendship is. Right.**

 **As well, as stated above, please check out my Youtube channel BlackSpirit 101 and watch my Top 10 video.**

 **Chapter 6: Welcome To CivSec.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
